


Liams Little Princess

by dxvin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxvin/pseuds/dxvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction! I can't wait for you to read it! Enjoy! :-) || - (8/25/14 this has been a draft since like july im too lazy to finish the rest!!! if a lot of people like it i might finish it!!! enjoy xo)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Liams Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! I can't wait for you to read it! Enjoy! :-) || - (8/25/14 this has been a draft since like july im too lazy to finish the rest!!! if a lot of people like it i might finish it!!! enjoy xo)

_Nialls Introduction_

Niall is the most popular boy in high school. He was also gay. Niall's so popular because his dad invented Poptarts, which is also why he's so rich. Niall doesn't like Poptarts though, he doesn't eat carbs because his biggest fear is gaining a pound or getting fat. Niall is fabulous, he only wears the best and most expensive clothes money can buy. He always wins prom king and he is always fierce.

_Story beginning_

Niall had just woken up. He took his phone from under his pillow and turned it on to check the time, he was rubbing his eyes because everything was blurry. When his eyes finally focused his phone showed _9 a.m._ Niall was late for school. "Ugh, as if!" Niall thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and hurried out of his bed. Niall yelled for his butler Charles to come up to his room as he walked over to his closet. "Prepare my lunch Charles! I'm late for school!" Niall picked out his outfit quickly because he didn't want to be any later than he already was. He rushed and got ready then he hurried down stairs to Charles waiting at the door with Nialls lunch in one hand and his books in the other. "Thanks Charles!" Niall yelled back as he rushed out of his front door and into his pink Bentley. He drove to school quickly, even skipping a few red lights. When he finally made it to school he parked his car in his personal parking spot that he always parks in. Nialls dad pays extra for it every year so Niall won't have to struggle with finding a parking space. So he parked his car and quickly walked into the school. It was 2nd peroid. "Whatever.." Niall thought to himself, even though he was glad he had only missed one period. 2nd period was gym, which is Nialls favorite class because he never has to participate, he chooses not to because he doesn't like to sweat, it feels gross and sweaty isn't a cute look. But he still gets an A in gym because he just bribes his gym teacher with money, that's one of the best things about being Niall Horan. Money is the solution to all of his problems, after all his dad is the inventor of Poptarts. Niall was sitting in class fixing his hair and being fabulous as always when a basket ball quietly rolls beside where hes sitting. He looks up and sees a really tall and muscular guy, his eyes are chocolatey brown and sparkly. "He's so cute..." Niall meant to say to himself but says it out loud not paying attention to anything. "What mate?" The tall brunette asks. Niall snaps out of it. "Oh nothing sorry!" Nialls says and pretends to fix his hair. "Whats your name mate?" The tall brunette asks. "I'm Niall." Niall says with a smile. "I'm Liam." Liam says, sending a small wave. "Can you pass me that ball back? Need it to practice with." Liam says, getting ready for Niall to pass the ball. "Umm.." Niall hesitates, but he gets the ball and attempts to throw it to Liam. He misses Liam and throws it completely father behind Liam. "You really can't pass can you mate?" Liam laughs. "Look, I don't play sports okay..." Niall pouts. Still laughing, Liam goes back to practicing his basket ball. The bell rings much later and Niall gets up to walk to 3rd period, nothing eventful really happened. Just boring math. Next Period was Science. Niall was feeling really sleepy and decided he would just go to sleep in science class. After he walked into science and got to his seat it wasn't that long until he fell asleep. An hour went by and the bell rang to go to lunch. Niall must've been in a deep sleep because the bell didn't even wake him up. Liam laughed as he saw the small blonde still asleep. He walked over and lightly shook Nialls arm. "Wake up princess." Liam laughed, attempting to wake Niall up. "Daddy I wanted a Chanel... not a Gucci!" Niall said, still thinking he was asleep and dreaming. Liam shook Niall again, this time Niall slowly sat up. "Where am I?" Niall said stretching his arms out and yawning.


End file.
